Long lost family!
by winxandwarriors
Summary: Years after the Trix defeat, the Winx got married and had babies. All was good until a new Villain came to destroy them, along with the Trix at his side. The Winx kids were only 3-5 months old. They had no other choice, they HAD to give them up to a family on Earth. Now at 13 years old the Winx children will have a surprising reality check for them and who's there real family.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank y'all for reading my story.**

**R&R PLEASE AND THANKS!**

**Let's get to the story.**

**Girl's**

**1. **Name: Kaitlin love Garibaldi.

Birth Place: Sparx.

Birth Parents: Mother: Bloom of Sparx and Eraclion / Father:Sky of Sparx and Eraclion.

Foster Parents: Foster Mother: Janie Garibaldi/ Foster Father: David Garibaldi.

Lives: Miami, Florida.

Favorite Color: Turquoise.

Favorite Food: Pizza(Just like her mother).

Brother: Joseph Den Garibaldi.

**2. **Name: Rosalinda Isabella Rodriguez

Birth Place: Linphea

Birth Parents: Mother: Flora of Linphea/ Father: Helia of Linphea.

Foster Parents: Foster Mother: Carmen Rodriguez/ Foster Father: Cruzito Rodriguez.

Lives: Barcelona, Spain.

Favorite Color: Hot Pink.

Favorite Food: Fruit Smoothies.

Brother: Xavier Flynn Rodriguez.

Sister: Yolanda Rosetta Rodriguez.

**3. **Name: Yolanda Rosetta Rodriguez.

Birth Place: Linphea

Birth Parents: Mother: Flora of Linphea/ Father: Helia of Linphea.

Foster Parents: Foster Mother: Carmen Rodriguez/ Foster Father: Cruzito Rodriguez.

Lives: Barcelona, Spain.

Favorite color: Violet-Red.

Favorite Food: Salad/w Thousand Island Dressing.

Brother: Xavier Flynn Rodriguez.

Sister: Rosalinda Isabella Rodriguez.

**4. **Name: Christina Ann Vincent.

Birth Parents: Mother: Stella of Solaria/ Father: Brandon of Solaria.

Birth Place: Solaria.

Foster Parents: Foster Mother: Claire Vincent/ Foster Father: Bern Vincent.

Lives: Paris, France.

Favorite Food: Crème Brûlée.

Favorite Color: Gold.

Brother: Alexander Ress Vincent.

**5. **Name: Aqua Lynn Bell.

Birth Parents: Layla of Andros/ Father: Nabu of Andros.

Birth Place: Melody.(I'll explain why later.)

Foster Parents: Foster Mother: Tarisai Bell/ Foster Father: Lien Bell.

Lives: Antananarivo, Madagascar.

Favorite Food: Biltong.

Favorite Color: Blue.

Brother: Nathan Jace Bell

**5. **Name: Melody Suki Yamamoto.

Birth Parents: Mother: Musa of Melody/ Father: Riven of Melody.

Birth Place: Melody.

Foster Parents: Foster Mother: Arisa Yamamoto/ Foster Father: Hideki Yamamoto.

Lives: Tokyo, Japan.

Favorite Food: Sushi.

Favorite Color:Purple.

Brother's: River Nay Yamamoto

**6.** Arianna Briella De Luca.

Birth Parents: Mother: Tecna of Zenith/ Father: Timmy of Zenith.

Birth Place: Zenith.

Foster Parents: Mother: Carlotta De Luca/ Father: Carlo De Luca.

Lives: Sicily, Italy.

Favorite Food: Baccalà alla vicentina.

Favorite Color: Lime Green.

Brother's: Dylan Re De Luca and Trey Lee De Luca.

**Boy's**

**1. **Name: Joseph Den Garibaldi.

Birth Place: Sparx.

Birth Parents: Mother: Bloom of Sparx and Eraclion / Father:Sky of Sparx and Eraclion.

Foster Parents: Foster Mother: Janie Garibaldi/ Foster Father: David Garibaldi.

Lives: Miami, Florida.

Favorite Color: Light Blue.

Favorite Food: Cheese Burgers.

Sister: Kaitlin love Garibaldi.

**2. **Name: Xavier Flynn Rodriguez.

Birth Place: Linphea

Birth Parents: Mother: Flora of Linphea/ Father: Helia of Linphea.

Foster Parents: Foster Mother: Carmen Rodriguez/ Foster Father: Cruzito Rodriguez.

Lives: Barcelona, Spain.

Favorite Color: Midnight blue.

Favorite Food: Paella.

Sister: Yolanda Rosetta Rodriguez and Rosalinda Isabella Rodriguez.

**3. **Name: Alexander Ress Vincent.

Birth Parents: Mother: Stella of Solaria/ Father: Brandon of Solaria.

Birth Place: Solaria.

Foster Parents: Foster Mother: Claire Vincent/ Foster Father: Bern Vincent.

Lives: Paris, France.

Favorite Food: Chocolate éclair.

Favorite Color: Teal.

Sister: Christina Ann Vincent.

**5. **Name: Nathan Jace Bell

Birth Parents: Layla of Andros/ Father: Nabu of Andros.

Birth Place: Melody.(I'll explain why later.)

Foster Parents: Foster Mother: Tarisai Bell/ Foster Father: Lien Bell.

Lives: Antananarivo, Madagascar.

Favorite Food: Ravitoto

Favorite Color: Orange.

Sister: Aqua Lynn Bell

**5. **Name:River Nay Yamamoto

Birth Parents: Mother: Musa of Melody/ Father: Riven of Melody.

Birth Place: Melody.

Foster Parents: Foster Mother: Arisa Yamamoto/ Foster Father: Hideki Yamamoto.

Lives: Tokyo, Japan.

Favorite Food: Sewed

Favorite Color:Holly

Sister: Melody Suki Yamamoto

**6.** Dylan Re De Luca.

Birth Parents: Mother: Tecna of Zenith/ Father: Timmy of Zenith.

Birth Place: Zenith.

Foster Parents: Mother: Carlotta De Luca/ Father: Carlo De Luca.

Lives: Sicily, Italy.

Favorite Food: Mortadella.**  
**

Favorite Color: Burgundy.

Brother:Trey Lee De Luca.

Sister: Arianna Briella De Luca.

**7. **Trey Lee De Luca.

Birth Parents: Mother: Tecna of Zenith/ Father: Timmy of Zenith.

Birth Place: Zenith.

Foster Parents: Mother: Carlotta De Luca/ Father: Carlo De Luca.

Lives: Sicily, Italy.

Favorite Food: Mozzarella.**  
**

Favorite Color: Yellow.

Brother: Dylan Re De Luca.

Sister: Arianna Briella De Luca.

**This was the intro, but I hope you liked it!**

**I thank you for reading...and we would wish that you would Review.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Meet me, meet you!

**Thank y'all for reading and please REVIEW!;)**

**Let's get to the story!**

_Kaitlin's prov_

It was a new year at Lincoln Bay Middle School, and I couldn't Waite! 8th grade year here I come!

"Good Morning Ms. Garibaldi, I hope you'll have a great time in eighth grade, my class will seem empty with out you.", Mrs. Donald hugged me.

"I'm going to miss you to Ms. Donald.", I told her as I walked closer to my class.

I couldn't wait to see who my teacher was in room 234, and more importantly, who were _in _my class.

As I walked into 234, I heard a macho voice. " Good Morning class, I'm Mr. Donald and I'm your Social Studies teacher."

Yes, I got Mrs. Donald's husband as my teacher!

"Oh, you must be just coming in, take a set Mr. Garibaldi." Mr. Donald instructed.

"Yes sir."

I sat right by Kimi, My _best friend._

* * *

"I'm so worry Sky, what if she doesn't like me for giving her up?" Bloom was pacing in the thrown room of Sparx.

"Come on Bloom(Grabbing her from behind) She'll love you.", Sky kissed her on her cheek to calm her down.

"I don't know guy's, what if Bloom's right? I don't want my kids to have an edge on me." Stella told them. "I don't want my Christina and Alex to hate me.", All the Winx were practically in tears now.

"It is logical that are children have no feelings towards us, besides _hate_.", Tecna cried.

"Well we never know, we have to see what they think, and any way there like us...they have are instincts.", Helia comforted them.

"You know what, Helia's right, you never know until you find out.", Musa stood up.

"Yeah, let's go get are children, and show that big bloody monster that made us do it in the first place what we're made of.", Layla walked to Musa.

"Let's go get them!", The Winx cheered.

* * *

_Aqua's Prov_

"Aqua, can you take this bucket of water to your dad." Mom asked me.

"Yes mam."

Man, I love working on the farm, but sometimes it get's on my nerves, like when I see other kids going to school and I don't get to, that's messed up. Why can't I go early like them?

"Dad, here's that water you wanted.", I told him, while giving dad the water.

"Thanks sweet heart, now do you know where your bother went?", Dad asked.

"I think he went to the store, to get mom a new plow.", I answered.

"Well, when you see him, tell him I need him.", Dad instructed.

"Yes sir." I raced off over the the pig pens.

"Hello lil'Oliver! How's my favorite piggy!", I cooed my little pig.

"Oink, oink, snort, snort!", Oliver jumped in my lap and started to lick my face.

"Haha, I love you to Oliver!"

As I was playing with Oliver, I spotted Nathan.

"Watch this Oliver, I'm going to scare Nathan.", I sneaked behind Nathan.

"Oink, oink!"

"BOO!" I yelled in his ears.

"Aqua! Where you come from?", My brother jumped Into the air.

"Do we need to have the talk again Nathan?" I smirked, patting him on the shoulder.

"Aqua, you know what I meant."

"Whatever bro, anyway dad said he needed you." I sat down on a old stump.

"Uh, ok, see you later A.", Nathan raced off.

* * *

_Melody's Prov_

"Melody, get down here and eat your breakfast.", My mom called from down stares.

"Whatever!", I grumbled.

"Nap, bed, covers, pillow!" I mumbled. " Cloud bed, wool sheets, sheep, cow, bull, brother, stupid, donkey's butt, River.", Where am I going with this?

I walked in to my bathroom to do my hair. Little more hair here, less hair there, Great...Messy bun as always!

After my hair, I went down stares. "One step, two, three step, butt, hand monkey.", What am I doing?

"Hey sis, what took you so long?" River asked.

"I'm just sleepy, I couldn't stop listening to my music", I frowned.

"Me to...How long do you think we can get away with out mom or dad knowing.", He asked.

"I don't know."

"I'm going to eat.", I walked into the dinning room.

A few minutes later. I heard my dad yelling in Japanese.

"川！何してるの？なぜあなたはあなたのビデオゲームをプレイしている？私は午前中でプレーしないことをどのように多くの膨大な資料に言った！？ええと！私は何をあなたにするつもりです!", Dad yelled furiously.

(River! What are you doing? Why are you playing your video game? How many tomes have I told you not to play in the morning?! Uh! What am I going to do with you?)

"Honey? Let him play for a little, he didn't all weekend.", Mom came to the rescue.

**Thank y'all for reading!:D **

**Please REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**SMILE AND LOVE LIFE!**


	3. Operation Diamond Ring and Here we go!

**Thanks for all the reviews and for making me feel happy!**

**R&R!**

**Please Review!**

**PS. I don't own ANYTHING except the Winx kids and there foster parents!(Guess I do own something...Tehehe:D)**

_Christina's Prov_

"I can't wait to get to the Eiffel Tower!", Alex jumped.

"I know, Who would think that the first day would start _on top _of the Eiffel Tower!", I'm just SO happy!

"I go to the Eiffel Tower all the time.", I heard a snickering voice from behind me.

"Kayce, why are you even here?", I hissed.

"Well, I thought that if you want to enjoy this, I want to ruin your fun.", Kayce Smirked.

"Let's just get this straight, you don't have to be all that, because we can see throw the mask you try to hide.", I told her.

"UH." Kayce stomped off.

As she walked off I fell back into my bus seat.

"That child thinks she is so great just because her step father is cousins with a duke!", Jace scoffed.

"Let's just forget her and have fun.", I smiled.

* * *

_Yolanda's Prov_

"I am so tired.", I dropped on the floor.

"I know, I never ran that much in my life! Mrs. Dell is real angry this time.", My friend Lily told me.

"I am_ never _running again!", I declared.

"Lady's ten more laps NOW!", Mrs. Dell commanded.

"UHH!", Lily and I both Groaned.

"NOW!"

"Yes Mrs. Dell.", I told her.

"That'a girls"

"Do-o you thi-nk she'll evv-ver get ov-eer this brr-ake up?", Lily gaped.

"At-t this raa-te I-i don't thi-nk shh-e'll ever get ov-eer th-this.", I panted.

"LORD HELP ME!", Lily whined.

* * *

_Flora's Prov_

"We will either have to get the one by one, or put them all in one place.", Timmy suggested.

"Well what do y'all think we should do?", I asked them.

"I believe we need to get them all together in one place.", Tecna told us.

"Why?", Stella whined. "I want my kids NOW!"

"Because they will already know each other!", Tecna pointed out.

"Let's do it.", Bloom jumped up.

"Great!" The guy's cheered

"Girl's!", Ms. F interrupted. "Are teacher cheer is up."

"No, not the cheer. I don't like wearing that dress thingy.", Layla protested.

"I like you in it.", Nabu smirked.

"Shut up Nabu!", Layla yelled.

"Come on lady's, we don't have time for this.", Ms. Griselda pointed to her watch.

"We're coming Mr. G.", I told her.

_Out side of Alfea with all the teachers._

"Give me an *A*!", Ms. F Cheered.

"*A*!"

"Give me an *L*.", She Cheered again.

"*L*!"

"Give me an *F*.", Ms. G demanded.

"*F*!"

"Give me an *E*!"

"*E*"

"Give me an *A*!"

"*A*"

"What does that spell?", Mr. Wizgiz asked.

"*ALFEA*", We all yelled.

"What are we?", Ms.G asked.

"Teachers."

"What do we do?", Professor DuFour asked.

"Teach!", We Screamed.

"What do we want to be?" Professor Palladium asked.

"Grown Up!", Layla Responded.

Everyone stared at her and just busted out laughing.

"O-K, o-k, that was a good one Layla.", Ms. F Laughed.

"That's the end of the morning cheer.", Mrs. G told us.

* * *

_Arianna's Prov_

"Ok, guys. It's time.", Agent T told me and my brothers.

"Ok T, we're on it!", Trey told him.

We rushed by some bushes and hid. I looked out to see if any one was coming.

I was about to run forward until...

"A, watch out.", Dylan pulled me back. "There's an agent right there."

"We need to get to the R.L.P's agent building NOW.", Trey told us.

"Wait guys, I got a plan. Give me that tranquilizer dart gun." I demanded.

I shot the man in front of us, he landed with a big BOOM. We got out of the bush

and climbed up a tree that was like three feet away from the building.

"Ok guys, this is the plan. I'll go and retrieve the queens stolen diamond ring, Dylan you

will cove my back. Trey, I want you to go find Dr.J. Watch over him and when we all meet again,

we'll all take him and his bloody daughter DOWN! Now Dylan give me the laser pen." I demanded.

"Great, now let's go" Trey said.

I jumped in to the buildings window and turned on my spy glasses that videos types everything.

I walked down the hallway,with Dylan following me close behind. I was searching for the X-ROOM. I saw a

door with the numbers on it*8-8-9-0-3-2*.

"That's the room.", I told Dylan. "Stay here and watch my back. I'm going in."

I pushed open the door and saw a little computer and a rug in the corner. I went over to the rug and lift it up and I saw a little door.

"Really Dr.J, you think I'm that dumb.", I thought.

I open the door and climb down. When I got to the bottom, I stepped down and went over to a glass case.

I took some dust a bowled it. Lasers, I new it. I jumped over them and went over the the case.

I took the pen Dylan gave me and I started to cut open the case carefully with the pen. When I was done

I took the ring and went back up to Dylan.

"You got it?", He asked.

"Yeah, now come on, Trey is waiting for us.", I commanded.

"Ok, you got the dagger boots on right?", He asked.

"Yep"

"Let's go then!", He cheered.

* * *

_Tecna's Prov_

"Ok guys, we need to know were you put your kids at, and what the family is like.", Ms. F told us.

"Mine are in Florida and the family is a normal one that got to school and work.", Bloom simply told us.

"Mine are in Paris and they live in a rich home with wonderful parents.", Stella bragged.

"Mine are in Spain and they live with wonderful foster parents.", Flora told her.

"Mine live in Madagascar and they live on a farm with great foster parents.", Layla told Ms.F.

"Uhh, you put your kids on a farm." , Stella acted as if she was about to barf.

"Rude!", Layla hissed.

"My kids live in Tokyo, with great and respected foster parents. The father is governor of Tokyo.", Musa smiled.

"Mine live in Italy and there about to move to Nashville, Tennessee. Also, there international spies.", I told them.

"YOUR KIDS ARE SPIES!", Layla yelled.

"Yes.", I shrugged. "There not in trouble.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Remember to Review!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!:D**


	4. James Ress and Pill overdose!

**Hey y'all! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please R&R!**

**Thanks! I don't own Winx.**

**Only the plot and the kids and the new villain's.**

**I also so don't own any music, and when I us it I will give credit to the artiste.**

Tecna: Why don't we see what the kids are up to?

Bloom: Who do y'all want to see?

Helia: I don't know, we haven't seen what they have been doing since they were 5.

Layla: I know*frowning* I miss my kids.

Nabu: *hugging her*It's ok Layla, well see them soon.

Layla: I know. She works so hard on that farm.

Tecna: You know what Layla. Why don't we check on your kids first.

Layla: *hugging her tightly* REALLY TECNA, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

YOUR THE BEST NERD EVER!

Tecna: *chocking* First. I'm-m the fai-ry of techn-nolgy, not a nerd. Second.

If you don't let go of me there won't be no more of me left.

Layla: *letting go* Oh yeah, sorry about that.

Tecna: *straining her clothes* Now, let's get to the kids.

Every on turned there heads to the computer screen.

* * *

Aqua: Finley, I get to go to school!

Nathan: I know right! I just can't wait for eighth grade year!

Aqua's foster Mom: Now you two be safe and have fun.

Aqua: We will mom, love you *Kissing her on the cheek*!

Aqua's foster Dad: You two be careful now, ok.

Nathan: Yes sir. *Getting on the bus*

Randal: Hey Nathan! I see you're out of the field.

Nathan: Yep, now for school. I can't wait!

Randal: Well, you'll have fun! I hope.

Aqua: What do you mean, I hope?

Randal: Remember Shelby?

Aqua: Yeah. Why?

Randal: Well she's back, and she's in are class.

Aqua: GREAT! Now I'm going to have to kick some butt this year!

Nathan: Calm down! Remember what happen last year?

Aqua: Yeah, yeah, yeah. What ever!

Bus driver: Ok kids, this is your stop.

All the kids got off and started to walk off.

Aqua: *Off the bus and going over to a group of kids*

Star: Hey Aqua. How are you.

Aqua: *In a ruff tone* I'm pissed! Shelby's back!

Raven: OH GOD! NOT HER! She's horrible!

Grace: Don't worry. Knowing Aqua, Shelby's butt will be kicked in no time!

Aqua: You got that right!

RING! RING!

Star: Well that's the bell. See you girls latter *Walking off*

The other girl's: Bye!

_In class_

Mrs. Twine: Ok, so class, what is twelve times twelve?

Aqua: 144!

Mrs. Twine: Correct!

Shelby: *fake cough* Smarty pants.

Aqua: *Whispering* Butt hole!

_5 minutes latter at lunch_

Aqua: I can't wait for karaoke! This school is the best for that!

Star: I know! I LOVE karaoke!

Raven: I wonder who they'll pick to sing?

Nathan: I bet it's you Grace. You do have a wonderful voice.

Grace: Well thank you Nathan, but Ross, Liza, JJ, Chase, and I did it yesterday.

Aqua: Aww, I missed you singing!

Raven: That is what you get for being on the field haft the school year.

Aqua:(*smiling*) Whatever.

Announcer: Hello kids! It's time to see who will be are five singers today. *stage light pointing to Star, Aqua, Nathan, Raven, Nathan, and Shelby.

Grace: Go on you four*pushing them up to the stage.

Aqua:Uh*rubbing the back of her neck*, hi?

Grace: *Facepalm*

Announcer: Well who wants to go first?

Raven: I will, I'll sing 22

Announcer:*talking into the mike* Here is Raven singing

**22(I give all credit to Taylor Swift for singing and writing this song)**

_**It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters**_  
_**And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh**_  
_**It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight**_  
_**To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh**_  
_**Yeaaaah**_  
_**We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time**_  
_**It's miserable and magical oh yeah**_  
_**Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh**_

_**I don't know about you but im feeling 22**_  
_**Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**_  
_**You don't know about me but I bet you want to**_  
_**Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**_

_**It seems like one of those nights**_  
_**This place is too crowded too many cool kids**_  
_**It seems like one of those nights**_  
_**We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping**_  
_**Yeaaaah**_  
_**We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way**_  
_**It's miserable and magical oh yeah**_  
_**Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh**_

_**I don't know about you but im feeling 22**_  
_**Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**_  
_**You don't know about me but I bet you want to**_  
_**Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**_

_**I don't know about you, 22, 22**_

_**It feels like one of those nights**_  
_**We ditch the whole scene**_  
_**It feels like one of those nights**_  
_**We won't be sleeping**_  
_**It feels like one of those nights**_  
_**You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you**_

_**I don't know about you but im feeling 22**_  
_**Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**_  
_**You don't know about me but I bet you want to**_  
_**Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**_

_**Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah**_

_**It feels like one of those nights**_  
_**We ditch the whole scene**_  
_**It feels like one of those nights**_  
_**We won't be sleeping**_  
_**It feels like one of those nights**_  
_**You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you**_

*Claps and shouts of encouragement*

Raven:*Walks back to her table*

Grace:That was great Raven!

Raven: Let's just hope the others do good to.

I want them to out stage Shelby.

Grace: I know.

Announcer: Who's next?

Nathan: I'll go up. Come back song.

Announcer: Next up is Nathan doing Come back song.

Raven: Let's cross fingers he does great*Crossing her fingers.*

Grace: *Crossing her fingers

**"Come Back Song"**

_**I woke up again this morning**_  
_**And wouldn't you know it... pouring rain**_  
_**I went and burned a pot of coffee**_  
_**And like us I poured it down the drain**_

_**'Cause I didn't know I needed you so**_  
_**And letting you go was wrong**_  
_**And baby I know you got your radio on**_  
_**So this is my my bad, come back song**_

_**I know I said I wouldn't miss you**_  
_**But now I'm saying I'm a fool**_  
_**You're on the feel good side of leaving**_  
_**And I'm the backside of a mule**_

_**And I didn't know I needed you so**_  
_**And letting you go was wrong**_  
_**And baby I know you got your radio on**_  
_**So this is my so sad come back song**_

_**And now I'm laying down without you**_  
_**In this king size empty bed**_  
_**And I wish I had my arms around you**_  
_**But I'll just dream of you instead**_

_**'Cause I didn't know I needed you so**_  
_**And letting you go was wrong**_  
_**And baby I know you got your radio on**_  
_**So this is my get packed, come back**_

_**Hey, I didn't know I needed you so**_  
_**And letting you go and letting you go was wrong**_  
_**And baby I know you got your radio on**_  
_**So this is my my bad, come back song**_

_**Oh yeah yeah**_

_**I know I said I wouldn't miss you**_  
_**I said I wouldn't miss you girl, yeah**_

_**Na na na na na na na**_  
_**Na na na na na na na**_  
_**Na na na na na na na**_

_**We all sang na na na na na na na**_  
_**Na na na na na na na**_  
_**Na na na na na na na, yeah**_

_**Come on now**_

_**This is my my bad, come back song**_

*Claps and cheers*

Aqua: That was great Nathan*hugging him*!

Nathan: Thanks sis, I'm going to the table. You show Shelby what you can do!*walking over to the table*.

Aqua: I will!

Nathan:*Thinking to himself* _I know you can do this Aqua, you've practiced._**  
**

**Layla: I knew Nathan would be a good brother!**

**Nabu: I see he is*Smiling*.**

Announcer: Who want's to go next?

Before Aqua could even answer Shelby ran on stage.

Shelby:Play Fabulous! NOW!

Dj: Ok, ok! Dang!

**Layla: Uh, not her again!**

**Stella: Eww, look at what she's wearing!**

**Fabulous(All credit to High School Musical 2)**

_**Shelby: **_

_**It's out with the old and in with the new, **_  
_**Goodbye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue**_  
_**A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa**_  
_**Endless days in my chaise**_  
_**The whole world according to... moi**_

_**Excuse Me... Thank You**_  
_**Iced tea imported from England, **_  
_**Lifeguards imported from Spain, **_  
_**Towels imported from Turkey, **_  
_**And Turkey imported from Maine, **_

_**Shelby and back up man:**_  
_**We're gonna relax and renew, **_

_**Shelby:**_  
_**You**_  
_**Go**_  
_**Do! **_

_**I want fabulous, **_  
_**That's my simple request, **_  
_**All things fabulous, **_  
_**Bigger and better and best, **_  
_**I need something inspiring to help me get along, **_  
_**I need a little fabulous is that so wrong? **_

_**Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip flops, **_  
_**Where is my pink prada tote? **_  
_**I need my tiffany hair band, **_  
_**Then I can go for a float.**_

_**Back up man and girls:**_  
_**A summer like never before**_

_**Shelby:**_  
_**I want more! **_

_**Back up man and girls:**_  
_**She wants fabulous, **_  
_**That's her simple request, **_  
_**All things fabulous, **_  
_**Bigger and better and best, **_  
_**She needs something inspiring to help her get along, **_  
_**She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong? **_

_**Back up girls and man:**_  
_**Fabulous pool, fabulous splash, **_  
_**Fabulous parties even fabulous trash, **_  
_**Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling, **_  
_**She's got to have fabulous everything.**_

_**Back up man and Shelby:**_  
_**Nothing to Discuss**_  
_**Everything's got to be perfect.**_

_**Shelby:**_  
_**For me**_

_**Back up man:**_  
_**She wants fabulous, **_  
_**That is her simple request, **_  
_**All things fabulous, **_  
_**Bigger and better and best, **_  
_**She needs something inspiring to help her get along, **_  
_**She needs a little fabulous is that so wrong? **_

_**Shelby:**_  
_**This won't do, that's a bore, **_  
_**That's insulting, I need more! **_  
_**I need, I need, **_  
_**I need, I need, **_  
_**I need, I need**_

_**I Need FABULOUS! **_

_**Back up girls:**_  
_**Fabulous Hair, fabulous style, **_  
_**Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile.**_

_**Shelby:**_  
_**I like what I see, **_  
_**I like it a lot**_

_**Back up girls:**_  
_**Is this absolutely fabulous? **_

_**back up man:**_  
_**Fabulous, Fabulous, Fabulous? **_

_**Shelby:**_  
_**Absolutely... NOT!**_

*Cheers and Claps.*

Shelby: Try beating that farm girl. I'm still the best!

Aqua: UH! I'll show you who's the best when I kick your...

Announcer: Ok, Aqua your the last one. So which song?

Aqua: *Whispers in his ear*

**Stella: I wonder what she'll sing?**

**Tecna: I don't know Stella, let's just watch and find out.**

**Stella: Ok!**

**Almost There (All credit goes to Anika Noni Rose as Tiana and makers of The Princess and The Frog)  
_Mama! I don't have time for dancing!_**

_That's just gonna have to wait a while_  
_Ain't got time for messing around_  
_And it's not my style_  
_This old town can slow you down_  
_People taking the easy way_  
_But I know exactly where I'm going_  
_Getting closer and closer every day_

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there_  
_People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care_  
_Trials and tribulations, I've had my share_  
_There ain't nothing gonna stop me now 'cause I'm almost there_

_I remember Daddy told me: "Fairy tales can come true_  
_You gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you"_  
_So I work real hard each and every day_  
_Now things for sure are going my way_  
_Just doing what I do_  
_Look out boys, I'm coming through_

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there_  
_People gonna come here from everywhere_  
_And I'm almost there_  
_I'm almost there_

_There's been trials and tribulations_  
_You know I've had my share_  
_But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river_  
_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there_  
_I'm almost there!_

*Clap, cheers, and shock faces.*

A man send by the Winx: *Walks up to Aqua* Are you Aqua. I'm James Ress.?

Aqua: Yes.

James Ress: I have seen your brothers and your grades and I invite you and Nathan to go to Nashville Tennessee for an

National Junior Honor Society audition! Here's a letter and number you can give to your parents.

Aqua: Umm, thank!

* * *

Stella: OMG LAYLA, your kid can sing good.

Tecna: She'd singed great. And with that determination she's just like you.

Layla: Well, I bet child is just like you to.

Tecna: *Sarcastically* Yeah, because I'm an international spy too. Haha!

Stella: You are?

Tecna: *Palmface*

Timmy: Don't hit yourself like that!

Helia: Let's get back to the kids why don't we.

Stella: I NEW YOU WERE THE FATHER OF LAYLA'S CHILD! * pointing to Helia*

Helia, Layla, Flora, and Nabu: SAY WHAT NOW!

Stella: Rainbow farting Unicorn.

Musa: Say what now?

Riven: *Throws a pillow at Brandon*

Brandon:What was that for?

Riven: Take care of your monkey.

Stella: Ou, ou, ah, ah! *Moving around like a monkey*

Bloom: What the freak!

Tecna: How many pills did she take for that magic bug?

Brandon: Four. Why?

Tecna: *Shakes her head* She was only suppose to take two.

Timmy: That is why you have a monkey now.

Brandon: Humph ,Great, just great.

Flora: Why don't we see what my kids are doing...please!

Tecna: Why not?

* * *

Yolanda walked into her class surprised that everyone was wearing pink.

Annie: Hey Yolanda!

Yolanda: Hey, what's up with everyone being so*gags* pink?

Annie: I don't know, and I don't want to know.

Yolanda: Well I do want to know. *pulling Annie to someone in a pink dress*

Shelly: Hey Yolanda! Hey Annie!

Yolanda: Why is every one wearing *gags again* pink?

Shelly: To support Brest Cancer funding!

Annie: That is so cool! I wish I had something pink*Frowning*.

Shelly: *Holding out a pink Brest Cancer hair ribbon and a Brest Cancer pin* You can have these.

Yolanda!: Thank! I'll take the pin. I don't like pink at...

Shelly and Annie: At ALL! We know. *laughing*!

**Stella: WHAT? She doesn't like PINK! What's wrong with your child Flora!**

**Flora:*Calmly* Stella.**

**Stella: What?**

**Flora: SHUT UP!**

**Stella: Yes mam.*Hiding behind Brandon.**

James sent by the Winx: Are you Yolanda.

Yolanda: *Crossing her arm's* Who want's to know!

James: I'm James Ress. I'm here to invite you and your siblings to a Women's and men's soon to be atheists society.

Yolanda: Really? Thank you!

* * *

Flora: Well I'm good now, besides the thought that my child could be a little rude.

Stella: Bark, bark *scooting her butt on the carpet like a dog*.

Brandon: Well at lest I don't have a monkey any more.

Tecna: *shaking her head* Next time two pills.

**Thank y'all for reading!**

**Pleases R&R**

**Thank you!**


	5. We finally meet!

**Thanks to all the reviews!**

**Also PLEASES REVIEW!**

**I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**xD!**

**To the story!**

Musa: Tecna, turn on the camera...the kids are here!

Helia: Wow! That was fast.

Stella: Come on Helia, even I know there quick. *Looking at her nails*

Musa: *Turned to face Stella* What...you know what never mind.

Tecna: JAMES! Get your butt out here NOW!

James: *Coming from the bathroom.* What?

Tecna: Why are he kids so early?

James: Because I told them to come at 1:00.

Flora: Tecna, what's with the 3rd degree?

Tecna: The 3rd degree is needed for the mistake this ninny made!

Bloom: What did he do?

Tecna: I told him to tell the kids to come at 4:00, but instead this bozo decides on his own to make it three hour's earlier! Now what are we going to do? We're not done with there bed's yet.

James: It's not my fault.

Tecna: YOUR SUCH A TWIT! * Storming out of the room.*

Musa: I'll go see if she's ok. Flora, Helia, go take the kids to the park.

Flora: But...

It was to late for Flora to say anything, Musa was already haft way down the hall.

Helia: *Grabbing Flora's hand* Let's ok see the kids.

Flora: It's been thirteen years, ya know.

Helia: Then we go catching up to do with _all _the kids.

They walked down stairs and open the doors to see fourteen familiar faces.

Flora: Welcome! I'm Flora and he's * Pointing to Helia* my husband Helia, we'll be your tour-guide along with ten others.

Yolanda: Why aren't they here. *being suspicious*

Flora: Well, Bloom, Stella, Brandon, Sky, Nabu, Layla, Riven, and Timmy are getting your beds ready.

Arianna: That's only eight, where's the other two?

Helia: Well aren't we a smart one. *whispering into Flora's ear.* She's defiantly Tecna's daughter.

Flora: Well Musa is confuting Tecna, because of her out burst at James, y'all have already meet him.

Trey: Alright then, what are we going to do?

Dylan and River: I need to exercise! *staring at each other form the collision in words.*

Helia: Well that's great because we're going to the park, while we wait for the others.

River: Awesome!

Helia: * whispering in to Flora's ear again* I got an idea.

Flora: What kind of idea? *Lifting her eyebrow.*

Helia: You'll see. *Turning to the kids* Who want's to race to the park?

Everyone(except Christina): YEAH!

Christina: *whining* But I just got these new shoes.

Aqua: Your lucky, I wish I had two pair of shoes.

Helia: Ok one three. One, two, three!

The kids ran with all there might(we except Christina who skipped.). River and Dylan were in the lead neck in neck.

River: *panting* I be-et yo-u can-n't be-eat me-e.

Dylan: *panting as well* My-my sis-ster coul-ld be-eat yo-ur slo-ow be-hind.

Then out of nowhere Digit hops out of the sky.

Dylan: Wh-hoa whe-er di-d yu-o com-me fr-om sis?

River: Yeah.

Arianna: I took high grown. *pointing to the big buildings.*

River: How?

Arianna: Like this *jumping onto a building and running very fast.*

River: How? *Looking at Dylan for an answer.*

Dylan: We studi-ed with mo-monks from Chi-ina and Japan fo-r fiv-e ye-ars.

River: *staring at Arianna* AWESOME!

When they all go to the park. Arianna came in first, Dylan and River came in second, Tray was in third, Melody, Yolanda, then Aqua, Xavier, Nathan in eighth, Helia and Flora, Rose(Rosalinda), Joey(Joseph), Kaitlin, Alex, and last Christina.

River: Dud, I got to admit, Your pretty good.

Dylan: Thanks, your not haft bad either.

Arianna: Maybe, but I still beat both of you.

River: Hey, can you teach me how to do that some times?

Arianna: *smirking* Why not.

Trey: Wow that was a rush guy's, man I'm tired.

River: Yeah right...hmm... I beat I could lift more weights then you three.

Dylan and Trey: Bring it on.

Arianna: Not me...I'm going to meet some of the new girls.

River: *grabbing her shoulder* Wait!

Arianna: What?

River: First. I want to say thanks. Second. Try her *pointing to Melody* that's my sis.

Arianna: *smiling* Thanks.

Arianna: Hi, I'm Arianna.

Melody: *putting her guitar down* Oh, Hi I'm Melody! Aren't you the one who had beaten my bro.

Arianna: Yep! What you doing there *pointing to Melody's music notebook.*

Melody: Oh, that's my music note book. It's filled with lyrics from the latest stars and I learn how to sing and play them with my guitar.

Arianna: That's so cool...can you sing one now?

Melody: Ok, but on one condition.

Arianna: What's that?

Melody: You sing with me.

Arianna: Let's do it.

Flora: *walks over to the girls* Why don't I get the kids together and you two and sing in front of them?

Melody: Why not, you ok with that Arianna?

Arianna: I would love to.

Flora: Great!

After everyone was together and Melody and Arianna picked a song they started to talk to the crowed.

Melody: Hey y'all, here is a song that I and Arianna really want to sing so here we go.

Then the rest of the Winx showed up and hid in a bush.

**"See You Again"(All credit goes to Carrie Underwood and the writers.)**

**Melody: Said goodbye, turned around**  
**And you were gone, gone, gone**  
**Faded into the setting sun,**  
**Slipped away**  
**But I won't cry**  
**Cause I know I'll never be lonely**  
**For you are the stars to me,**  
**You are the light I follow**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**I'll See you again, oh**  
**This is not where it ends**  
**I will carry you with me, oh**  
**Till I see you again**

**Digit: I can hear those echoes in the wind at night**  
**Calling me back in time**  
**Back to you**  
**In a place far away**  
**Where the water meets the sky**  
**The thought of it makes me smile**  
**You are my tomorrow**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**I'll See you again, oh**  
**This is not where it ends**  
**I will carry you with me, oh**  
**Till I see you again**

**Melody: Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking**  
**But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know**  
**I'll see you again, oh**  
**This is not where it ends**  
**I will carry you with me, yeah yeah**

**Digit: I'll See you again, oh**  
**This is not where it ends**  
**I will carry you with me, oh**  
**Till I see you again**  
**Till I see you again,**  
**Till I see you again,**  
**Said goodbye turned around**  
**And you were gone, gone, gone.**

Claps and cheer's

Melody grabs Arianna's hand and they both do a few bowed and the rest of the Winx came out of the bush.

River: That was great you two!

Tecna: You did great you two, why do all of you kids get dress and we will explain what your going to do over dinner.

Kids: GREAT!

Christina: I'm starving!

**Thank guy's and please REVIEW**

**Also I'm sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer!**


	6. Lunch and a surprise part 1

**Thank you all for reading! **

**I want to send a special thanks to my good friend Musa Tecna bestfriends forever!**

**Also I own NOTHING, nothing but the kids, Trix kids, and a new villain.**

**Tehehe!**

***has crown on and holding scepter* Now to the story!**

After all the kids got dress, the parents really got to see there taste in clothes.

Stella: Christina, I love your shoes!

Christina: Thanks, I got them from Gucci the last time me and my family had are vacation.

Aqua:Oh god!

Christina was wearing a orange Chiffon Bow Dress/w Orange and white Stilettos. Orange and white circle earnings and her blond hair is done up is big beautiful bouncy curls.

Kaitlin had on a A pink and white stripped Chiffon Dress/w pink pumps. Pink lop earnings and her blond hair done up in a high ponytail.

Rose was wearing a yellow Fringe Shift Dress/w yellow wedges. Yellow loop earnings and her hair had a yellow flower in it and was strait.

Aqua had on a light blue Vortex Dress/w light blue saddles. Blue stud earnings and her hair is curly and brushed.

Yolanda was wearing a red Laser Cut Skater Dress/w black combat boots. A black skull necklace and her hair was tied in a red hair tie.

Melody had on a purple Ombre Sheer Dress/w black spool heels. Purple loop earnings and her hair is in a bun with chop sticks in it.

Arianna was wearing a lime green Tiered brown belted dress/w brown cowboy boots. Golden loop earnings/w a golden necklace and her hair was in a braided pony tail under a brown cowboy hat.

Alex had on a brown graphic T-shirt of a seal/w a brown button up shirt. Faded blue dimes and brown sneakers.

Joey was wearing a grey graphic T-shirt of a cheetah/w a grey and yellow button up shirt. Black dimes and yellow sneakers.

Nathan had on a red graphic T-shirt of a wild fire/w a black and red button up shirt. Black dimes and red sneakers.

Flynn had on a white T-shirt/w a blue star and a blue blazer. Light blue dimes and blue sneakers.

River was wearing a grey T-shirt/w with a dark green blazer. Green jeans and grey sneakers.

Trey had on a orange graphic T-shirt of a sunset/w a orange and yellow button down shirt. Dark dimes and orange sneakers.

Lastly Dylan was wearing a purple plaid button up shirt tucked into a pair of ripped faded blue dimes/w a brown belt and brown cowboy boots.

Joey: Wow, you girls look stunning!

Kaitlin: You don't look haft bad either bro.

Arianna: Dyl, why do you look like dad right now?

Dylan: Simple sis, I love the south.

Arianna: Well I do to as you can see, but I'm not getting ready for a rodeo.

Layla: I thought you three lived in Italy.

Trey: We do, but only until are mission is done.

Arianna: TREY!

Dylan: We're not suppose to tell them!

Trey: Oh yeah...whoops, my bad.

Sophie: What?

Joey: What mission?

Trey: Well...we...uhh...your turn* pointing to Dylan*.

Dylan: What?

Trey: I said your turn...so you explain to them.

Dylan: No WAY! Your turn.

Arianna: I just have to be the last sibling.

Melody: *crossing her arms* We're waiting.

Arianna: Well..are mission..is...to umm.

usa: There mission was to save the queen of Italy's most valuable diamond ring from R.L.P agents.

The triplets were flabbergasted. There secret they keep for years was out in the open in front of strangers they hardly knew, and how, how did she known what they were. HOW?

All the kids( besides the triplets): WHAT!?

Arianna: *shaking* Ho-how did you know?

Tecna: We have been watching over all of you.

River: How and why?

Flora: No more questions. We will talk about this tomorrow. Right now we'll go to the restaurant and have a great time.

Dylan: *still in shock* O-ok.

_At the restaurant._

Timmy: So...what do you kids like to do for free time?

River: Well I like to play the guitar or go to my martial arts class.

Flynn: That cool, I am normally playing soccer.

Nathan: Well me and Aqua are mostly in the field and if not we're hanging out and playing soccer as well with are friends.

Dylan: Are y'all from the south as well?

Aqua: Well we're from the south, but no in America. We live in Madagascar.

Rose: That's really cool. We live in Spain. Me and mom are always in the kitchen working on new food for are four star restaurant, and Yolan is always at track practice.

Arianna:: Well, now that y'all know we're spy's now. I guess we should tell you the truth.

River: And the truth is?

Arianna: We don't have much free time between missions, but when we do we're always practicing Kung fu and Karate from when the monks in China and Japan thought us. Or we are flying are spy flys.

Dylan: Or skydiving out of airplanes. Or helping police take down criminals.

Trey: Or singing and playing music Or free running in parks and on buildings.

Arianna: Or pulling there sister into a sharks mouth, or how about when yall sent me into a bomb mine.

Trey: Hey, that only happened once!

River: Wow, and I thought I was a dare devil.

Musa: *whispering in to Tecna's ear* How in magics did they survive.

Tecna: *shrugs* Years of practices?

Lady: Would you like to have the buffet?

Nabu: Yes we would.

Layla: Ok kids, go and eat.

Christina: Finally!

The kids got up and raced out to the buffet.

Melody: Humm, I want the shrimp. Umm, I want..ah... rice and umm. Hey they have sushi!

Arianna: GREAT! I love sushi! * Getting some*

Melody: I think we both have enough. *looking at her and Arianna's full plates.

Arianna: I think your right. Let's get back. *walking to the table with Melody fallowing.*

They sat back down and started stuffing there faces using chopsticks.

Musa: I see you two are getting along.

Arianna: *mouth full of food*: nuubkferejir.

Stella: What? Swallow before you talk.

Arianna: whatever, I said that's because we have so much in common.

Melody: I know right. She can even speak Japanese, English, Italian and Chines . Same as me.

Arianna: Lei è come mia sorella sogno! (Italian)/ 彼女は私の夢の妹のようなものだ！(Japanese)/ 她就像是我夢想中的姐姐！(Chines).

Brandon: What did you say?

Melody: She said that I'm like her dream sister!

Dylan: *putting his plate down and sitting* Welcome to the family sister number two.

River: *sitting down with a huge pile of crab legs* I AM CRAB KING!

Melody:Whatever, king of the losers.

River: It's king of the crabs.

Melody: Okay, king of the losing crabs.

Aqua: River, can you hand me the salt.

River: I am royalty, you may not address me like a commoner.

All of them were pretty much sitting down and eating now.(Tecna, Muse, Flora, Layla, Stella, Bloom, Kaitlin, Alex, Joey, Rose, Christina, Trey, Nathan, Yolanda, Xavier, Aqua, Dylan, Melody, Arianna, River, Riven, Timmy,Helia, Nabu, Brandon, and Sky.

Aqua: Oh great and powerful crab king, would you past me the mysterious salt shaker of great tasting food.

River: *handing her the salt* That's more like it. I AM RULER OF CRABS!

Every one in the restaurant stopped what they were doing and stared at River.

Melody: Bro, stop acting all high and mighty. We're just commoners to these people.

River: Whatever!

Christina: Can we talk about something different?

Helia: Ok, how about y'all tell us about your life's and your siblings and parents.

Arianna: Ok. Who want's to go first?

Joey: I will.

Bloom: Great, so tell us about your life and where you live.

Joey: Well, me and Kaitlin live in a brick house in Miami, Florida. My full name is Joey Den Garibaldi. Are mothers name is Jamie Roe Garibaldi.

Kaitlin: And are father is David Ron Garibaldi. My full name is Kaitlin Love Garibaldi.

Sky: What are y'all personalty wise?

Joey: Well, Kaitlin is pretty shy, she LOVES reading, but don't get me wrong; this child can be one of the most craziest hot headed person when she's mad.

Kaitlin: Joey here, is a strong, crazy kid, and he listens most of the time; but he can be very heard headed when he wants to be.

Christi(Christina): Oh, oh my turn.

Nabu: O-K, your turn.

Christi: GREAT! ALEX TALK ABOUT ME! *Hitting hi m in the head*

Alex: OUCH!

Christi: Well? Talk about me you boy!

Alex: Why me?

Christi: DO IT!

Alex: Ok, ok, Dang! We're from Paris, France. My full name is Alexander Ress Vincent and Christi's is Christina Ann Vincent. Are Father's name is Bern Day Vincent and are mothers is Claire Ann Vincent. Sophie is a SHOP-A-HOLIC, she can be nice, and hates bugs and she is afraid of the dark *smirking*

Christi: *gasp* Well then *snorts* Alex here is a FLIRT, he is always hitting on the next girl he sees. He LOVES them, and he believes that he can get ANY girl he wants.

Riven: *smirking* Well, now doesn't that sound familiar. *Looking at Brandon.*

Brandon: SHUT UP!

Yolanda: Why don't we go next. *trying to break the ice between Riven and Brandon*

Xavier: Well We're from Barcelona, In Spain. I have Spanish blood running throw my vain's. Ha Ha!

Yola(Yolanda): Anyway, My full name is Yolanda Rosetta Rodriguez. Are mothers name is Carmen A Rodriguez.

Rose: And are fathers name is Cruzito Lee Rodriguez.

Christi: Cru-who to?

Rose: NO, Cruzito. My name is Rosalinda Isabella Rodriguez. Yolanda is a very short tempered girl, but she is a wonderful person when you get to know her. She is the best sister any one can ask for *hugging her*

Xavier: And my name is Xavier Flynn Rodriguez. Rose is a sweet and shy girl, she is nice and friendly to everyone she meets and is always there for you.

Yola: Xavier can be a flirt when he wants to be; but he also knows what he can and can't have. Me and him have always set a line for us both.

Yolanda and Xavier: Never date your siblings best friend.

Rose: who's next?

Aqua: Why don't we go.

Nathan: We live in Madagascar, Africa. My name is Nathan Jace Bell. Are dads name is Lien John Bell and are mothers is Tarisai Blue Bell.

Aqua: My name is Aqua Lynn Bell. Nathan here is a wonderful brother and he is a hard worker, He is a flirt, but he does know where he stands.

Nathan: Aqua is a hard worker and a daddy's girl, but in a good way. She is always on step a head of me though.

**Please REVIEW**

**And forgive me for making this SO long!**


	7. Lunch part 2, Roxy and Riley!

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I own nothing.**

**PLEASES R&R!**

Arianna's Prov

After we told them all about us we just sat quite and stuffed are face. It wasn't because we didn't want to talk, it's just that the food was SO GOOD! So all was going well that night until, Seven boys around are age came up.

"Hey sweet thang.", A boy with teal hair smiled at Yolanda.

"What do you want!?", I asked.

"We just wanted to make sure that a few cuties like you were having a good time.", A jet black haired one smirked at me.

"Why don't you leave are sisters alone!", Dylan yelled.

"OK, we just wanted to say hi to these hot chicks.", A white haired on kissed Aqua's hand before she could pull it away.

"Leave those kids alone!", Tecna yelled at the guys.

"*Sarcastic* Oh no, what am I to do. A grown up telling me what to do!", The jet black haired one grabbed me and tried to kiss my cheek.

"Let go of me you freak.", I yelled.

"What? No kiss?", He snickered.

"She said let go of her.", River told him with anger in his eyes.

"Oh really, and who is going to make me.", The black haired asked.

"First, what's your name?", Nathan asked.

"It's Blake, this is rim(Teal hair), Len(brown hair), Leo(orange hair), Ryan(white hair), Jason(purple hair), and Michel(Red hair) ."

"Well then Black. I might just be the person to stop you.", River cracked his knuckles

"Us two.", Trey and Dylan said in union.

Trey went up to Black and kicked him in the gut while Dylan and River took me out of Black's arm's and flipped him over on to the table beside the one we were eating at.

"DON'T YOU DARE MESS WITH ANY OF THE GIRL'S AT THIS TABLE AGAIN!", River yelled." You just better be glad that you didn't touch my sister!"

"I knew country people had no class.",Ryan said.

"What did you say!", Nathan yelled.

"I said that country people had no class.", He crossed his arm's.

"Oh your going to get it now!", Dylan said pulling his sleeves up to his shoulders.

"I know country people have class.", Xavier told him.

"And how is that?", Leo asked.

"We know because Dylan, Trey, and Arianna have class, unlike you seven.", Joey spat.

"Now let us finish what we started.", Trey glared as he rolled up his sleeve.

"See what I mean, you country folks just want to fight. Why don't we settle this a different way.", Blake told us.

"And what would that be?", Xavier asked.

"Why don't we settle this in a singing contest. If we win we get to have your sisters innocents", Blake smirked.

"UHH. you guy's are sick!", Kaitlin yelled.

"How did we get roped into this one?", Melody asked Aqua.

"I don't know", Aqua shrugged.

"And what if we win?", Joey asked.

"YOU ARE ACTUALLY GOING TO BET ON US!?", Sophie screamed.

"You can...hmm, you can kick us anywhere you want to.", Michel told him.

"DEAL.", Alex told him.

"We'll go first.", Blake went onto the stage.

**Sexy And I Know It"(All credit to the maker{or maker's} of this song...I don't own it.)**

Blake:** Yeah, yeah**  
**When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly**  
**I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah**  
**This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,**  
**It's Redfoo with the big afro**  
**And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow**  
**_  
_**

Jason:** Ah... Girl look at that body ****_[x3]_**  
**Ah... I work out**  
**Ah... Girl look at that body ****_[x3]_**  
**Ah... I work out**

Len:** When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)**  
**Everybody stops and they staring at me**  
**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it**

Michel:** I'm sexy and I know it ****_[x2]_**

Ryan:** Yeah**  
**When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off**  
**And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)**  
**This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go**  
**We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous**  
**No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)**

Rim:** Ah... Girl look at that body ****_[x3]_**  
**Ah... I work out**  
**Ah... Girl look at that body ****_[x3]_**  
**I work out**

Leo: **When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)**  
**Everybody stops and they staring at me**  
**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it**

Michel:** I'm sexy and I know it ****_[x2]_**

**I'm sexy and I know it...**

Blake:** Check it out ****_[x2]_**  
**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah ****_[x3]_**  
**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah**  
**Do the wiggle man**  
**I do the wiggle man**  
**Yeah**  
**I'm sexy and I know it****Ah... Girl look at that body ****_[x3]_**

**Ah... I work out**  
**Ah... Girl look at that body ****_[x3]_**  
**Ah... I work out**

**Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!**

"Well that was...ummm...disturbing.", Rose twitched.

"You can say that again.", Yolanda gagged.

"Come on guys, lets show these idiots what we're made of.", Nathan ran.

"Do they always compete like this?", Tecna asked the girls and they just nodded.

"Come on guys, we got to show up some fools.", Alex snickered.

"Let's do it.", Dylan ran to the stage.

**"Me And My Gang" (All credit to Rascal Flats and his gang{Tehehe}.)**

_Dylan__:_**_ Way on down to southern Alabama_**  
**_With the guitars jammin' that's where we're _****_headed_**

Flynn:** Straight up to Butte, Montana singin' Lord I was born a ramblin' man**

_California to Oregon_ **_Even New York City got one or two hillbillies ready to hit the__ road_**

_Tre__y:_**_ It's a brother and a sister kinda thang_**  
**_Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with_**  
**_Me and m__y__ gang_**

_Ale__x:_**_ We live to ride, we ride to live_**  
**_Me and my__ gang_**

_Joe__y:_**_ Jump on that train_**  
**_Grab a hold of them reins_**

**_We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang_**  
**_Me and my__ gang_**

_Rive__r:_**_ We got hippies, gypsies, freaks and geeks_**  
**_High class women in Daisy Duke denim_**

_Nath__an:_**_ Bangin' on gongs and singin' our songs_**  
**_Dude named Elrock jammin on an iPod_**  
**_Beer and_**_ **bonfires**_

_Dyla__n:_**_ Wide open throttle, Coors in a bottle_**  
**_It's all for one and ONE FOR ALL YA'LL_**  
**_It's a brother and a sister kinda_**_ **thang**_

_Tre__y:_**_ Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with_**  
**_With me and my gang_**  
**_We live to ride, we ride to_**_ **live**_

_Flyn__n:_**_ Me and my gang_**  
**_Jump on that train_**  
**_Grab a hold of them reins_**  
**_We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang_**  
**_Me and my gang, yeah  
_**

_Al__l:_**_ Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na_****_  
Na na, na na na na na  
Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na  
_**

_Dyl__an:_**_ It's a brother and a sister kind of thang_****_  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang  
_****_With me and my gang_****_  
_**

_Natha__n:_**_ We live to ride  
We ride to live  
Me and my gang  
_**

_Rive__r:_**_ Jump on that train_****_  
Grab hold of them reins  
We're gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
_**

_All:** Na**_**_ na, na na na na na, na na, na na na_****_  
Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na  
Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na  
Na na, na na na na na, na na, na na na  
_**

_Dyl__an:_**_ Yeah, with me and my gang_**

**_Jump on that train, woo  
Grab hold of them reins, baby_**

"Dang, I didn't know yall could sing like that!", Musa smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't know you kids had that in you.", Layla cheered.

"Thank ya', thank ya' very much now.", The boys laughed.

"Hey, cam we quite all the chit-chat and see who won.", Blake crossed his arm's.

"How do we do that?", Flynn asked.

"Duh! We ask the audience!", Ryan spat.

"Someone has a temper.", River whispered in Nathan's ear.

"Now who do all of you think won this competition?", Blake asked in the mike.

All you could here were yells of either Sexy and I know it or Me and my Gang.

"Ok, ok. Why don't we raise are hands and see who got the most.", Dylan asked.

"Ok then, raise your hand for Sexy and I know it.", Rim demanded.

"1,2,3,4*10 minutes later* 203,204,205, and 206.", Trey gasped for breath.

"Now put your hands up if you LOVED Me and my Gang.", Alex smiled.

"Dylan you're counting this time..I'm tuckered out.", Trey panted.

"K, umm, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9.", Dylan started.

*15 minutes later* " Why is Dylan so slow?", Joey asked. Trey just shrugged.

"201,202,203,204,205,206.", Dylan stopped.

"What! A tie!", Blake was shock.

"What are we going to do now?", Flynn asked.

"I don't know", Leo told him.

"Wait! Why don't we get that girl who works here vote.", Nathan pointed.

"Umm, excuse me mam.", Flynn said in the mike.

"Hmm, Oh my.", A lady with blond hair and pink highlights gasped.

"Are you ok?", Joey asked.

"Ye-eah, it's just th-at you guys look fa-miliar. That's all.", She stuttered.

"O-K, well can we ask you a question?", Alex asked.

"Why not.", She told them as everyone had there eyes on her.

"Who do you think did the best?", Joey asked.

"Hmm, I think Me and my Gang should have won by a land slid.", The lady smiled.

"YES! I AM STILL GOING TO LIVE!", Sophie ran up to Alex and hugged him followed by the other girls.

"Sophie, you would have lived anyway.", Melody laughed.

"Thank you very much", River smiled." Could you tell us your name mam?"

"Why not, I'm Roxy", She smiled.

"ROXY!", The Winx Yelled and ran to hug her.

"Girls!, You're here. So then they are...", Roxy couldn't say anymore because Muse stopped her with her hand.

"Shush! They don't know yet.", Musa told her, a little louder they she meant.

"We don't know what?", Melody asked.

"Umm, that we are all going to meet your parents tomorrow.", Tecna quickly thought.

"That is AWESOME!", The kids jumped.

"Now why don't yall go talk to Roxy kid. Is she here?", Bloom asked.

"Yeah, she's in the back. Her name is Riley.", Roxy smiled.

After they left the Winx went and sat down to catch up with Roxy.

"Really Tecna? How are we going to see all there parents in one day without magic?", Layla asked.

"I don't know.", She told them.

"Maybe we need to tell them.", Bloom confess.

"We can't tell them that we are there parents yet!", Stella protested.

"No, I mean why don't we tell them that they have magic.", Bloom proposed.

"That is actually a really good idea.", Timmy told her.

"Yeah, then we could meet there parents all in one day and the kids would be able to tell the foster's about the powers.", Layla said happily.

"Then it's settled.", Flora smiled.

**Here is another chapter...sorry it took me so long. I had to go to camp and I am about to go to the beach, but I was able to finish this and I** **hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**I can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Also just in case you didn't know foster's mean th kids foster parents.**

**And the kids also don't know that they were adopted. Only to set's of kids know.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU!**


End file.
